Heart
by SoaringSilverWing
Summary: A one-shot tryout for an Envy x reader story, please read and review! Note: Based on the Brotherhood series


Heart (One-shot)  
>Envy x reader<br>The first time he felt a heartbeat was when the dwarf in the flask died. But when you touched him later, it wasn't the first time he felt his pulse quicken.  
>After the battle with Homunculus, Envy temporarily lost his ability to heal and therefore obtained many injures. So here you were, rubbing balm and salve onto wounds along his neck and chest with a dusting of pink on your cheeks.<br>Too bad you both were homunculi. But did that mean you couldn't have a heart?  
>You never believed that a homunculus like you could fall in love. It seemed trivial and impossible, but them Homunculus or 'Father' introduced you to Envy. You and Envy had been close throughout. You'd even seen him cry, but only once, when he finally did realise he was jealous of humans because they had affections and they cared deeply for each other. If felt nice to hug and comfort him afterwards but you chopped it up to just that, comforting. He was up and ready to help Edward just the next day, acting like nothing had happened at all. Envy seemed to notice your distraction and grasped your wrist, that was still resting on his chest, "Hello? Man, these injuries hurt, I'm not used to all this."<br>"Of course you're not", you smiled at him. He really liked your smile, not just the sadistic one.  
>You bandaged up the serious wounds and began to inspect the injuries on his face. There wasn't much, just a scratch on his lower lip and a cut on his cheek. You lightly dabbed balm onto his frowning lip and he made a hurt noise, "They still hurt. Is there anything else humans can do to make it feel better?"<br>"Well I heard once from Alphonse that humans kiss them to m-" realising what you had suggested you clamped your mouth shut and touched up his wounds once more before closing the boxes of medicine. Envy smirked at you, "Are you scared?"  
>"No."<br>Not understanding to what he was referring, you stuck to a normal answer. He delicately placed his slender fingers under your chin and tilted it upwards, moving closer to you. He leaned closer to you and asked gently, "Can I?" You made a small noise of acceptance and he pressed his soft lips against yours, fingers still resting softly against your skin as his other hand entwined with yours. He lightly bit on your lower lip asking for entrance which you gladly gave. All too soon, it was over and you pulled away, covering your flushed cheeks with your hands. Envy took your wrists and pulled away your hands, smirking still, but you noticed that his cheeks were pink as well. That alone was enough to make you laugh and laugh until Envy was laughing with you. You loved his laugh, not just the sadistic one. "Envy you're blushing! This is priceless!" He froze immediately and frowned at your still giggling figure. He lowered his voice significantly and gave you a slight, shy smile ,"You have that effect on me. Wonder what it's called."  
>"Love, I think it's called love."<br>The affection he's been jealous of. The strength the humans had, that he thought he could never have.  
>You smiled back at him and just then realised something. "Envy your lip...it was cut...but you kissed me anyway...are you..is it okay?"<br>"Of course it is! How weak do you think I am? Huh?!" You chuckled again. He winced when you began bandaging his arm that had a deep wound from a bullet that had scraped past it. Of course Envy was blindsided, he was much too skilled to have otherwise received such a wound. He seemed to be pondering something but just before you could ask him he lightly took your hands and laced your fingers with his. "So that's why humans have gaps between their fingers."  
>"That's one story. Another is that there used to be flaps there for swimming but they evolved out of them."<br>"I'd like to believe mine fit yours."  
>"I think so too. They feel like they do."<br>He flicked his gaze for a minute before taking both your palms and placing them on his chest. At first you were going to question him but you suddenly dropped it and perked your ears. You noticed Envy seemed to be doing so too and then you realised what that racing beat meant. Your eyes widened as you looked at his similar expression.  
>"Heartbeat."<p>

-SoaringSilverwing

Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review!


End file.
